


Never underestimate a black suit

by FlorenciaMD



Category: American (US) Writer RPF, Real Person Fiction, Saturday Night Live RPF, US Comedians RPF
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-10 14:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorenciaMD/pseuds/FlorenciaMD
Summary: Imagine you are a PA in Barry and you have the biggest crush on Bill Hader but it seems like he hates you because he is dead serious all the time he is around you.





	Never underestimate a black suit

You were pacing on the set, the Steve Allen Theater, hoping for someone, anyone, to give you an order so you could pretend you were so good at your job as PA so they won’t fired you. But the damage was done, all thanks to your verbal incontinence and now the most amazing job in the world was about to be over.

You had started working on Barry about a year ago, and you have loved every minute of it, the cast was so sweet and down to earth, and make your job so much easier, D'arcy Carden for example was always thankful with you for the simplest things like bringing her coffee and Sarah Golberg even had invited you to lunch after you helped her with a female problem one time. They were so talented and nice that you could not believe it when the production called you back for the third season to keep working there.

But then it was him, the titular character, the fucking genius whose hard work and imagination have created this magnificent show, Bill Hader. Yes you were 28 and he 42, but still you couldn’t explain it, there was something about the way he spoke and the way he walked that made you weak on your knees every time, and his laugh, you were sure something had been fixed in your mind after the first time you heard him laugh.

And then it was that first week of shooting from last year, the retro outfit with the suspenders, you couldn’t get your eyes off him and you almost made one of the sound guys trip with Henry Winkler. And then the table scene, you were in the back making sure the extras were in their right place and avoiding look at him because he was so perfect on that scene that you certainly will froze just by looking at him.

This little crush was obvious for absolutely everyone, except obviously for Bill, you were sure that Anthony Carrigan even deliberately asked you for anything when he was talking to Bill to see you all clumsy and awkward, not to be a dick, just to push you to talk to him, but you were certain he didn’t liked you, with most of the other members of the cast and crew he was always laughing, but in the limited interactions you had he was serious, asked you for a coffee now and then or to make a phone call but just that, and you were beginning to think your absurd infatuation was making him uncomfortable, so you tone it down, made a composed face and limited to do your job.

But now you had blow it. That morning they were filming the behind the episode, for the new season, at some point Barry had one of those daydreams and he imagine himself married to Sally, so there he was all perfect in a black suit sitting in his chair next to Alec Berg talking about the challenges of the new season and how thankful they were to come back.

“So the cast is amazing, the first two episodes of the season are incredible and you have managed to keep the same novelty feeling on the series, why do you think that is?” The guy interviewing them asked.

“Well I think it’s mainly thanks to the cast” Alec started “This guys are just amazing, this season we are actually giving Sally a bigger arc and that is very interesting”

“And the crew too” Bill said then “I mean they make us all look good, even when some scenes are a total disaster, the set designers, the wardrobe and all that” they made a pause and you were there to put water bottles in the table between them.

“Bill I have known that you used to be a PA, you think that gives you a better understanding on how hard it is for and aspiring actor as Barry, and does it translate on the writing?” He asked and against your better judgment you stay there to listen.

“Totally, but on a more personal level I try to no be diva with my PAs, recognize they do a hard work and know them all by name, that sort of things”

And then your verbal incontinence kick in, and there, just a few feet away, your mouth was quicker than your brain and still looking at him you spoke, not that loud to be heard by the three of them but enough for him to look straight at you.

“That’s bullshit” you instinctively took your hands to your mouth and turn around before you could saw him react and went away pretending you were taking coffee orders. And here you were just waiting for the “we are gonna have to let you go” speech when one of the other PAs called you.

“Hey Y/N Hader says you have to go to his dressing room ASAP” Your friend Danny said and you felt like something heavy fall down inside your stomach.

“Can someone else go?” You answered trying to find an excuse “I have to walk Kirby’s dog” you lied.

“No, he said you specifically, something about a mail he asked you to sent?” You gave him a thumbs up and start walking to his dressing room, already feeling you were fired.

“Did you need anything Mr. Hader” You tried to sound professional, and not dead ass scared.

“Oh sure, Y/N, please come in” Great! He did know your name, so apart from impertinent you were an asswhole. And he was still in that stupid black suit that made him look so gorgeous, not like the tshirts and hoodies didn’t. “Do you by any chance printed those documents I asked you to send last week? I seem to have deleted them and Alec is going to freak out” He said as nice and kind as always and the weight in your stomach start lightening.

“Yeah sure, I … well unless someone says is confidential I make copies of everything, an old habit” You said looking for a flash drive in your purse. Since all the crew sing a NDA at the beginning of the production there was nothing wrong with that, unless of course you put it on Twitter if you wanted to go to jail.

“This is not your first work on a set right?” He asked while you started looking for the documents in his laptop.

“Oh no sir. I worked in Dead to me two years ago, but since they are in a break I try my luck here last year, and HBO has better catering” You said concentrated in your work.

“Oh so you met Christina?” He asked genuinely interested, “how old were you then?”

“26, a bit late to start in this business I know, but well I like it more” You answered with a smile and then pointed to the laptop “There they are”.

“Thanks so much, truly a life saver” He said and let go a sigh “And you are never too old or too young to start, as long as you enjoy it, and tolerate your bosses… bullshit was it?” He said raising an eyebrow accusatory. You immediately turn white and then red and multiple apologizes started bubbling in your mouth.

“I’m so sorry sir, I really am, I sometimes speak my mind and say all this stupid stuff, I’m sorry” You finally managed to say. He started laughing, you didn’t let go the painful irony of the situation, it was the first time you made him laugh, and probably will be the last.

“I’m sorry” He said finally “ I couldn’t help it, relax. I’m not mad. It was quite funny what you said, I sound like such a duchebag I know everyone by name” He said making an acute voice and you start calming down “But if anything I’m sorry I made you, or any of the crew, feel like you don’t matter. All of you are actually great” He said and smiled again to you. “Also lose the Mr Hader, that’s bullshit, you can call me Bill”.

“Oh no, I couldn’t, I’m already so embarrassed by why I did” you started and he looked at you making exaggerated puppy eyes mouthing please, and it was lucky you were so nervous otherwise you would have exploded with laughter “Ok Bill”

“Ok then you are 28, and recently started as a PA, you want to be an actress?” He said, leaning back on his desk.

“Absolutely not, I wanted to be a writer, I was a writer actually in a newspaper, but it didn’t feel right and then I realized I wanted to write stories, scripts, and one of my friends was an extra in Stranger things, then she said Netflix needs PAs and well there I went” You said, it was easy talk to him. “Also I don’t have the looks for it and hate to se myself in pictures”

“I don’t have the looks for it, and here I am” He said opening his arms “But honestly you keep writing and trying, if it’s what you want, I mean I get here”

“Well yeah but have seen yourself in that suit?” Your mouth betrayed you again and you look at your feet to hide your face. “Amm I think I have a dog to walk, bye” You said before he could said anything and run away.

The next weeks were difficult, you avoid being alone with Bill but you kept doing your job as good as always, and every once in a while you will notice him looking at you, thinking on how pathetic you must look to him. Until the last day of shooting, they wrapped up the season and it was amazing. The only thing left was to go for a drink at Henry’s place and start looking for a new job, thankfully you had finally written a promising draft and your hopes were high.

Maybe that’s why you actually choose to drink at the party, and dance with your friends and some members of the cast, and you were a little more talkative than usual, until Anthony who was talking to you about something you were not actually listening leave you alone next to bill.

“So what’s next??” He asked in the middle of the loud music, and you didn’t quite got it because he signaled the garden and you followed him. “Finally I couldn’t hear my thoughts” He said once you were outside.

“It’s really loud, but you all deserve it” You said and suddenly realized you were alone. “What where you asking?” You tried to sound casual.

“Oh if you could get me a coffee” he joked and then quickly add “No I was wondering what’s next for you after this is over?”

“I actually waiting good news from Amazon, maybe with any luck I’ll get a chance with one of my scripts” You said proudly.

“That’s amazing” He said with bright happy eyes “I’m so glad for you, so we won’t be seeing you in season four?”

“With any luck no” You answered “You’ll have to find another impertinent PA to call out your bullshit” You add laughing.

“Oh I’m pretty sure we will find someone, or I can always call you and ask you to do it for free” He said and you could notice how close he was “You know as a concerned friend”

“Sure, I can do that, my contract finalized yesterday day so I guess starting today I’m just your rude friend that says come on man don’t be a duchebag” You said letting go a small laugh but he was looking at you completely serious.

“In that case…” He started and took your face between his hands, he was so tall and you felt so tiny next to him but also it was so nice and comfortable being so close, he lean in to kiss you and stop just close enough to your mouth so you will feel his breath, as if he asked for your permission to continue, and instead of saying something that could ruin the moment you close the distance and kiss him.

His lips felt soft and tender over your lips, and he slowly started deepening the kiss pressing you against him from your waist, and you hold on to the front of his jacket trying to keep him closer to you, hoping for this moment to never end, until the absurd necessity of oxygen force you to split.

“I … I didn’t think it would be appropriate to do that when we were working together” He started, smiling like a child. “I’m sorry if I made you feel like I was avoiding you, Anthony messing up with me by having you around all the time didn’t help either”

“Don’t worry it’s okay, and yeah it would have been super inappropriate but thank god I no longer have a job” you said still trying to make sense of the situation.

“Would you… I mean I love Henry but there’s only alcohol in here, do you want to go grab some dinner?” He said pointing the exit.

“I would love that” you answered, overwhelmed by joy and you followed him to the door, happy with all the possibilities the future hold.


End file.
